1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to current measurement circuits, and more particularly, to measurement circuits suitable for producing a digital bitstream that varies with a measured photocurrent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many circuits have been developed to detect ambient light level. Most use a photodiode or phototransistor device, which generates a photocurrent in response to light impinging on the device. A resistor or transimpedance amplifier convert the current to a suitably-ranged voltage.
The light being measured is typically generated with an AC voltage, such that the photocurrent includes components that vary with a multiple of the power line frequency, such as 50, 60 Hz, 100 or 120 Hz. Rejection of these frequencies typically requires the use of a large capacitor, which may be unacceptably costly or impractically large to produce on an IC die.
To provide a digital bit stream, the voltage resulting from the photocurrent is then generally processed with an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) or a comparator. However, this can be problematic when the circuit must distinguish between several different light levels. If an ADC is used, it would typically require a resolution sufficient to provide the sensitivity needed for setting and adjusting light level transition ranges. Similarly, a comparator would typically need high resolution programmable voltage reference levels to provide the necessary transition thresholds.